Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Activity
"We are only as strong as our least active user." Obviously we encourage all our users to remain active, but life doesn't always allow for people to be as active as they would like, it is even more paramount for users in positions of power such as chat-mods, rollbacks, Admins and Crats, as they help lead the wiki. The most important rule of thumb is, when in doubt, either mark your user page and/or let someone from the Admin team know that you will potentially be less active. However, if you are unable to give notice, it is a simple task to un-archive pages or restore deleted pages. Levels of Activity Bcrats/Admins/Rb's If no activity after 10 days, and no notice that they are on vacation, or have other priorities that will keep them from being able to get onto the wiki in that time, are subject to having their titles stripped. This however must be voted on by the current Bcrats, Admins, Rb's team. However, because we limit how many Rollback, administrator and Bcrat positions there are, even if a user is "officially" inactive, if they go over a month with no department/helpful edits (essentially any edit that isn't personal roleplays, their own characters or their user page) they will be auto demoted. Auto-demotion however will not be viewed negatively if they decide to re-run down the road when they again have more time for the wiki. Head/Lieutenant Counsellors If no activity after 14 days and no notice that they are on vacation, or have other priorities that will keep them from being able to get onto the wiki in that time, they will be stripped of their title. If, when they do come back and plan on being active, they wish to regain their spot, they will have to challenge for it. Regular Users If no activity after 25 days and no notice that they are on vacation, or have other priorities that will keep them from being able to get onto the wiki in that time, their character is subject for deletion, which is at the discretion of the Administrators if the characters should just be outright deleted, or instead given a template, showing that the character is no longer played. This may work better for users who left but were heavily active for a time, creating a large base of relationships with other characters. In general, we try to maintain the number of "user left/inactive" pages we have so that the wiki doesn't become too hard to navigate. Planned Vacation If you know in advance you may not be as active for a specified time, you can contact an administrator informing them of your planned absence so that in that time your characters will not be marked as inactive. There are two templates you can then put up on your user page, informing other users of your absence, you could also make a blog informing users. Please remember though, "leaving the wiki" is not the same as being "inactive". Leaving is gone, with no plans to return. Inactive is you're busy and no idea when you can be active again, but you do wish to be active again some day. For users only going on holiday for a short time, their characters do not need to be marked, but for users who will be either editing sporadically or not at all their characters should be marked and moved to the 'not year round' part of the cabin pages, this way cabins do not become 'full' with character's whose user's aren't even actively editing on the wiki. Although your characters are exempt from being marked inactive while on your planned absence, this does not leave you exempt from counsellor challenges in that time. However, you may request extensions for counsellor challenges, if you need more time to respond to them. The reason we have time limits, is to avoid challenges taking weeks to months to complete, we are willing to make exceptions. Admin Team Dept Edits Because we are an active roleplay wiki, we require a lot more active Admins, Rollbacks and Crats than an Encyclo wiki. It also means that we can't allow users to retain positions of power on the wiki and yet be either indefinitely inactive or active but never doing anything relevant to having a position of power. Inactive/Unhelpful Users If a user, who is not marked as either semi-active or officially inactive, goes over 2 to 4 weeks with little to no dept edits, they will be subject for a demotion vote. Demotion votes will count against a user if they ever want a position of power on the wiki again down the road. Officially Inactive Users If a user is marked as either Semi-Active of Officially Inactive, they have a one month grace period. However, if they go over a month, with little to no dept/helpful edits, they will be 'auto-demoted'. This means, that we knew they were busy, but we cannot hold their position for them indefinitely. An Auto-demotion will not count against any user when going back up for a position later on when they once again have time to be active on the wiki. What Are Department Edits? A department edit is pretty much anything that isn't a personal edit. Roleplays (unless it is an Admin helping a user redeem the rp with a god parent prize), personal talk page messages, edits to the person's user page or their own claims, etc are all personal edits. Rollbacks Rollbacks should get a minimum of 3 to 7 edits a week, or 6 to 14 edits every two weeks. Administrators Admins should get a minimum of 15 to 20 edits a week, or 30 to 40 edits every two weeks. Bureaucrats Crats should get a minimum of 20 to 45 edits a week, or 40 to 90 edits every two weeks. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Amendment for Official Inactivity - Passed *Voting:Admin Team/Department Edits Amendment - Passed *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: Inactivity - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Inactivity Changes - Passed Category:Policy